paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Revenge
Warning:Violence and Gore. Swearing, too. (I hope this one tugs at your heartstrings. ~tug tug~) Rubble paced around the torture table. He knew he had a new project and was about ready for it. He had prepared and was waiting for the dog to wake up. He looked at the pup. His name was Soto. Soto was a dog whose fur was jet black. He had crystal blue eyes. Soto started to stir as Rubble got the scalpel. Soto then started to get aware of his surroundings. "Where...am I?" He looked at the room. There were party hats made of dog hide. There was a banner that looked like in blood said, 'life is a party.' He looked at Rubble whom he was surprised to see. "Rubble...what the heck am I doing here...why am I bound?" Rubble looked at Soto menacingly. He then said, "Time for payback. You teased me and bullied me in training at dog school. Now, I'm returning the favor." He giggled and got close to Soto. He got the scalpel and went close to Soto's tail. Soto gulped and tried squirming out of the bounds, but had no luck. He closed his eyes-and nearly popped Rubble's eardrums, but didn't stop. Rubble cut through Soto's tail, and his shrieks were extremely loud. Soto started to sob as his tail was ripped off and blood squirted everywhere. Rubble was covered in it. He laughed and started talking again. "A game? I'll go. Let's see who has the loudest scream." Rubble broke the sound barrier as his scream pierced and actually popped Soto's eardrums. His ears ached and was having a migraine. Soto yelled as Rubble grabbed a hacksaw. He said, "Rubble...I'm sorry! Just...lemme go! Please, I'm begging you! I'm sorry!" Rubble then lowered his voice to a whisper. "No you're not," he said, "you just wanna be let go. You didn't stop picking on me, so I won't stop either." Soto closed his eyes, because Rubble was CORRECT. He then tried squirming again, but still no luck. He sniffed and then shrieked for a second, as his right ear was being sliced with a hacksaw. Then he just closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. His ear bled like crazy, but he remained silent as Rubble did the same to his other ear. Rubble then said, "Soto, think fast! We wouldn't want you to be surprised, would we?" Before Soto could respond, he felt excruciating pain as both his ears were torn off with a ffftt! He cried silently as Rubble examined the ears. He then said, "Soto, your ears are very...black." Rubble then tossed them into a pit of coal. He put marijuana juice all over, and the ears exploded. Soto was horrified. He could barely hear anything but could hear Rubble murmur about how he would repay Soto. Soto was scared. Then, Rubble reattached them, and they had no fur and were blood red. Soto looked at Rubble. He could hear but his ears were burning. He then was seeing Rubble look around the room for a cloth. "I need a cloth...so I can hold the rod and get the mouth open..." Soto prayed, "Please don't find something, please don't find something." But, Rubble found a dirty mudcloth. He got it and held the rod. He jammed it in Soto's mouth, and jammed it so he couldn't close his mouth. Then, Rubble got some pliers and put it in Soto's mouth. Soto whimpered and pondered about what Rubble would do. Rubble attached the pliers to his tongue and said this. "You have a 'dirty tongue.' So,I'm gonna clean it. Soto said this to him. "Fuck you and your stupid cupcakes. You're a bitch who should go to hell!" Rubble then glared at Soto. "And I guess I better clean now." Soto wished he could've taken back his words. But Rubble got close to the pliers and started to pull and pulled so hard, a pop was heard. It was another bloodcurling scream from Soto as his tongue was ripped out of his mouth. His mouth flooded with blood that fell onto the floor. Rubble got a bucket and let the blood fall in there. He then put the tongue on the table and got alcohol. He splattered it all over the tongue. It bled so much, with the alcohol, it exploded and melted at the same time. Rubble laughed and got some potato peelers. He cut off Soto's skin with them. Well, all of it off his left arm. He could only shriek as blood splattered into the bucket, being unable to speak clearly without his tongue. Rubble got the hacksaw. He then got close to Soto. He said, "you ought to lose weight. I'll help you with that!" He cut through Soto's left leg as Soto screamed sickeningly. He cut through the bone and the leg landed with a floof!. Rubble continued this process until the last leg. He took his time with this let, Soto hanging from the last bound as his limbs were keeping him upright. Rubble started speaking again. "Once upon a time, there was a dog. He was poor. A bully dog bullied him and made his life miserable. "Then, when the dog was older, he took the bully and got revenge. He cut him into pieces and murdered him, and turned him into...cupcakes! He baked and they tasted really good. And, the dog got money! The end." Soto was about to fall as his bone remained, and Rubble chopped it in half. Soto fell, now just being a body and a head. He put Soto on a shelf of miscellaneous. He then got a screwdriver-and went close to Soto's face. Soto gulped, and blood came out of his mouth. Rubble jammed the screwdriver in Soto's eye and pulled the eye out. He put it in a jar, which had numerous pairs. Then, Rubble cut into Soto's body, and made a flap. Soto groaned. Then, Rubble opened the flap. "Ready, Soto?" Soto groaned. His eye filled with blood. Blood was everywhere. Then, Rubble stopped. He sung a song Marshall told him. Cause I wanna make you smile smile smile Yes I do It fills my heart with sunshine All the while Yes it does. Rubble opened Soto's flap and sung the song while taking out the organs and tossing them into a bucket. Soto started to get a blurry vision. Things were darkening. "No...why..." He said. Then he looked up at Rubble. The last thing he saw was Rubble, holding his heart that stopped beating. Then, Soto last breath came. Soto closed his eyes...and died. Soto was gone. Rubble collected the body parts and proceeded upstairs and opened the door. He went into the kitchen, closing the door behind him. "So, who was the lucky pup?" Marshall asked, making the mix for the cupcakes and muffins. "Oh, just a friend of mine." Rubble said, with a devilish look on his face. "A friend." (Hey guys! This took longer than expected! I was busy with school and whatnot. The next story will be cool. Like me!) Don't rush me and don't report me. This Gore and swearing is allowed. So I don't wanna hear it. Bye! Based of the Cupcakes fan fiction.